Balcoin and Mikealson
by InlovewithTVD4ever
Summary: " Come now darling. I'm British, tall, blonde and blue eyed. Did I mention I have dimples?" Klaus asked. " Did you also mention that your a thousand year old hybrid, hell bent on destroying the world?" Cassie retorted. " I'll let witch boy/vamp live if you become mine." Klaus said, smiling sweetly.
1. Chapter 1

**No copyright intended. Really a cross over please review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

**Klaus and Stefan are led to Chance Harbor and come across a broken circle of witches. Klaus instantly notices Cassie Blake who is still reeling from Diana leaving and Adam turning dark. Klaus decides that he wants Cassie but there's a small problem. Jake. The sand that Jake's grandfather left him, gets mixed with vervain and bursts onto Jake, in the middle of a spell. This accident somehow makes Jake a Original vampire, the punishment though, is letting his true feelings for Cassie come out. A obsessed hybrid. Dark Adam. Ripper Stefan. Cassie. Jealous Faye. Original Jake. And four new Balcoins. What could possibly happen? **

* * *

" Hey Diana, it's me Cassie, I just want you to know that Adam has turned dark and that Jake is now a vampire, call me when you get this message." I said into the phone and then hung up. I was officially the worst sister ever.

" Well did you tell her?" Faye demanded, walking over to my fridge and opening it.

" Yes Faye, I got voicemail." I said, putting down my phone and going into the pantry.

" Do you think she'll come back?" Melissa asked, still seated at the table.

" I honestly don't know. But right now we need to focus on getting Adam to be normal and reverse the vampire curse on Jake." I answered, grabbing a box of Pop Tarts and tossing them to Faye.

" Hmm you read my mind." Faye said, pulling out a package and tossing the box to Melissa.

" How can you be eating at a time like this?" Melissa demanded, tossing the box to the side and glaring at Faye.

" Easy. I'm hungry and there's free food." Faye answered.

" Cassie, open the door." Jake's voice called from outside.

" How long has he been out there?" Faye asked, taking a bite and looking over at the door.

" Five minutes shorter than you've been here." I retorted snappily.

" Well we can't exactly leave, Jake'll probably eat us." Faye said defensively.

" Cassie, open the door before I break it." Jake threatened.

Opening the door with magic, I gulped at the sight. Jake was wearing black jeans with a white v neck, covered in blood.

" Come on just let me in, I swear I won't kill any of you, bite nor eat." Jake said desperately.

" Your a vampire, who just killed two people, why should we trust you not to kill us." Melissa asked.

" I'm your friend, and if I was a true vampire, I wouldn't be able to do magic, I still can." Jake said.

" What do you mean you can still do magic, that should be impossible." Faye said, suddenly curious.

" I'll prove it, go to the living room and look at the fireplace. No fire and now fire." Jake said, raising his voice a bit.

Sure enough there was fire and I was surprised. " You can come in." I said, hoping that I wouldn't regret this.

" Cassie." Faye hissed, but it was to late.

" Look, I don't know how I'm going to be able to prove to you that I'm harmless to you, but we need to work together to deal with Adam." Jake said, walking in and stopping when all three girls backed away.

" How are you going to feed?" I asked, stepping up after seeing Jake's hurt look.

" I've already stolen a bunch of blood bags, but I have nowhere to put them." Jake answered.

" Why not just put them in your fridge?" Faye asked, staying behind Cassie.

" I can't get into my house without being invited." Jake said.

" Well then, you stay at Cassie's until we get everything fixed." Faye said.

" Wait, why my house?" I asked, turning to glare at Faye.

" Because despite my mom doting on you every chance she gets, she'll notice a guy living in our house." Faye answered, a sneer escaping her mouth.

" Yeah, my dad would freak if Jake showed up at our house." Melissa said.

" Alright, but don't you dare put any, any of your blood in one of my glasses." I said to Jake.

" Uh, can you get my stuff?" Jake asked jerking his head towards his house.

" I'll get it, after all, I have the key." Faye said and stalked off.

" So how are you walking out in daylight, shouldn't you burn and then die?" Melissa asked, moving next to Cassie.

" That's the thing, I don't know how I'm able to walk in the daylight, vampires can't unless they have a special stone on them, which I don't have. " Jake admitted.

" We can do research later, right now we need to get you adjusted." I said, and then led him upstairs.

One Week Later THIRD POV

The vampire smirked as his next victim walked down the street, his hands in his black leather jacket pocket, which he planned on stealing. When the boy turned the corner, the vampire smiled, no one was around. " You know, it's not exactly safe for you to be out walking past midnight" the vampire said, slowly approaching the boy.

" Dude, now is not the time to pick a fight with me." the boy said, taking one look at the vampire and continuing to walk.

" Oh I'm not picking a fight with you, I'm going to kill you." the vampire said and then grabbed the boy and went to bite into his neck. To the vampires surprise, the boy shoved him off, releasing a snarl. " So your a vampire, how old are you?" the attacker asked, smirking.

" About a week, is there something wrong with that?" the younger one asked.

" No, then it should be easy to kill you." the vampire said and then attacked. Before he could pull out the boy's heart, his head was grabbed and he was forced onto his knees. " How are you stronger than me, I'm four hundred years old." the vampire gasped out.

" I don't know nor do I care, get the hell out of Chance Harbor or I'll kill you. And just to be sure, I'm going to mark you." the boy said and pulled out a knife. Cutting himself, he placed his palm on the vampires forehead and uttered the spell quickly. " If you come back, I'll know. Now go." the boy said and released the older vampire.

REGULAR POV ( Cassie)

I waited impatiently at the door as Faye and Melissa continued dancing crazily. " Don't worry about Jake, he's tough and a bad, but hot, ass." Faye said, drinking from the bottle of champagne and handing it to Melissa.

" I'm worried that he's going to get thirsty and kill some random stranger." I said, letting out a sigh of relief as Jake walked up the driveway.

" A four hundred year old vampire attacked me, I was stronger than him." Jake said, walking in and shrugging off his jacket.

" How is that possible, your only a week old?" I said, taking his jacket and putting it on the rack.

" That's what I'm going to research next, any sign of Adam?" Jake asked, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a blood bag.

" No, no sign of Adam or Balcoins. And no phone call from Diana." I said, worry evident in my voice.

" Well, I can compel Adam to stop being dark, if we find him. Balcoins could probably be scared off and as for Diana, I can't do much about that." Jake said, sipping his blood.

" So in the meantime we just wait like sitting ducks?" Faye asked, stopping her dance.

" Well its not like we have much else to do, Vampire Jake is going to take care of everything." Melissa said, hiccuping.

" What did you do to the vampire?" I asked.

" I marked him and told him to leave, I think I scared him." Jake said, finishing his bag and then pulling out another.

" How many have you had so far today?" Faye asked.

" Don't worry, this is only my second." Jake answered and then went up the stairs.

" You know, he's not much different than old Jake." Melissa slurred, hugging the bottle of champagne.

" How did she get drunk?" I demanded to Faye.

" Well if someone had been paying attention, they would've noticed she drank a bottle of whiskey." Faye retorted.

" Just get her home safely, I have the early shift tomorrow and I don't want to lose my job." I said and went upstairs.

" I love you Cassie." Jake said, the moment I reached the top.

" Jake what are you doing?" I asked.

" I love you, every time you were with Conant, it killed me. I love you Cassie and I need you." Jake said, grabbing me and kissing me softly.

" Jake your with Faye, get off." I protested, ignoring my body's will and pushed Jake away.

" Please Cassie, just give me the chance you were going to give me before you found out about me being a witch hunter." Jake begged.

" Jake you need to go to bed." I said firmly.

" Goodnight then." Jake said and then disappeared.

Walking into my bedroom, I closed the door and sat on my bed. Jake said he loved me. I had liked him, but now I wasn't sure. Jake had killed, hurt and pushed me away. And yet whenever I needed help, Jake was the one to go to. I can't love him, I love Adam, I scolded mentally. Guilt coursed through me as I realized how bad of a girlfriend I must be to even think of being with another guy. Then again, we weren't exactly together and Adam is dark right now. Letting out a frustrated noise, I turned the lights off and fell asleep.

THIRD POV

" Klaus, I swear the boy was a vampire and he did magic." the vampire said, struggling against the hybrids hold on him.

" Now now, Joey, none of us like liars." Klaus tsked, his grip tightening.

" Listen to my heart and compel the truth out of me, the boy did magic and he's stronger than me." Joey gasped out.

" And where was this boy?" Klaus asked, releasing the vampire.

" Chance Harbor, but I can't go there, he marked me." Joey said.

" And how did he mark you?" Klaus asked.

" He cut himself and said a spell, with the cut pressed to my forehead." Joey answered.

" Well it looks like we have a new destination, Stefan get the car, were going to Chance Harbor." Klaus said, and then ripped out Joey's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

A bit short please review.

* * *

" Cassie, wake up you have fifteen minutes to get to work " Jake said into my ear.

Opening one eye, I groaned and slowly got up. " Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked, letting out a embarrassingly loud yawn.

" I figured you needed the sleep, besides it's only a two minute drive." Jake said.

" Ok, go so I can change and get rid of my bed head." I ordered, getting out of my bed and into the bathroom.

After splashing cold water on my face and brushing my teeth, I quickly changed and went down the stairs. " I'll meet you at the abandoned house after your shift, Faye and Melissa are looking for their Book of Shadows and well have a progress report then." Jake said, handing me a large chocolate chip muffin.

" Ok, see you at four." I said, and ran to my car.

After the lunch hour, I sat down for a quick break and started to eat. " Hello sweetheart, is this seat taken?" a smooth British voice asked.

Looking up, I was met with the sight of a tall blonde man with cold blue eyes, yet there were dimples on his face. " Uh no, but I'm going to be getting back to work so you could go sit with some other sweetheart." I said, and mentally hit myself.

" Well that was a bit harsh " the man said, sitting down and smirking.

" So are you new here?" I asked, changing the subject.

" My friend and I are just checking out the scene." he answered.

" It's Chance Harbor, what is there to see?" I asked suspicious.

" Well if you truly must know, we're looking for someone." he said.

" Well maybe I could help." I suggested, curious and suspicious.

" I don't think so sweetheart, your manager is calling you." the man said, motioning towards behind the counter.

" So I guess I might see you around?" I asked, getting up.

" Maybe." he said and then walked off.

" I want you to follow her, she's a witch." Klaus ordered Stefan, watching as the blonde girl bustled around inside the cafe.

" That's it?" Stefan asked, doubt in his voice.

" For now." Klaus said and then disappeared.

" Jake, I think I just met a Balcoin." I shouted, running into the house.

" Tell me everything." Jake demanded, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

" He's older than you, British, and a little shorter than you." I said, trying to catch my breath.

" Shouldn't be to hard to find then." Jake said.

" Where's Faye and Melissa?" I asked, suddenly noticing that they weren't in sight.

" They spotted Adam and went after him, we need to talk about last night." Jake said, changing the subject.

" Not now, we need to find this guy and see if he is a Balcoin. " I said, moving to get back up.

" Cassie, why is it so hard for you to admit you like me?" Jake asked, grabbing my arm.

" Jake, we need to go, I promise we'll talk when we get home." I said tugging my arm out of his hand.

" Fine, where did you see the guy?" Jake said, following me down the steps.

" At the cafe, he said he has a friend." I said, walking towards my car.

" Then we'll start there." Jake said and climbed in next to me.

" So how much longer do you think Adam's going to hide?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

" Unless we find him, he'll continue to get darker and then probably do something dangerous for everybody." Jake answered.


End file.
